


Six Wings For a Bottle

by Rusty_screech



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angel Stephen Strange, Drinking, Engineer Tony, Fallen Angels, I haven't decided, Like Literally Fallen Out Of The Sky, M/M, Maybe Future Explicit Content, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_screech/pseuds/Rusty_screech
Summary: Tony Stark lives alone atop a massive wealth with no purpose or care to speak of, until one drunken night he finds himself housing an angel fallen from grace and the sky. Now, he is tasked with protecting and teaching Stephen the ways of humanity, and may even rediscover his own.Modern day Angel AU Ironstrange//





	Six Wings For a Bottle

The layout of Tony's top floor complex was subject to change. Every party he hosts ends with some drunk tripping and blaming it on him, or some bum crashing on the couch in full view of the New York streets, or some nut blabbering on about the flow of energy throughout the room. The layout was subject to change, but Tony was having none of that.

At this point he could walk the place with his eyes closed. The flicker of an improper bulb was his ticking clock; the disarray of throw pillows was his calendar.

Yet even with his stubborn dedication to his status quo, his workshop remained immaculate. It must. It was his headspace, his happy place, he knew. The walls were lined with metal shapes and the drawers hid carefully planned and meticulously chosen tools, worn gray by the years of tinkering. All angles and dust pointed to the massive desk in the center of the room, where stood a massive holographic projector of his own design.

He was proud of all his work. At this point he really felt he had the freedom to experiment, to break out. His fortune presided on the backs of machines long detached from his hand, and all he had left to do was make the conferences and prototypes. Really, he could do whatever he wanted in his workshop, which is why he sat there, drinking in glazed silence while his guests chatted endlessly outside.

No one to stop him.

He sat huddled next to a cluttered desk of papers with his half-empty bottle of whiskey.The party outside was mostly friends of friends of people he once worked with, like the man who peered in through the half-closed door to check up on the host.

“Tony,” the man said, “you really should come out.”

“Rhodey,” Tony said, “you really should suck a dick.”

“Don’t be like this, man.” Rhodey walked into the workshop completely. The sudden influx of light made Tong hiss. “At least just make everyone leave before you sulk off again.”

A huff of derision, and Tony messily clambered up.

It wasn't a large party; he'd had plenty of those this year. This time, most everyone was localized to the living room, more sober than Tony had been all week. His entrance made most of them perk up. He rolled his shoulders back, threw on a smile, and announced, “Alright, alright, ladies and gents!

“As much as I appreciate every single one of you being here drinking all my wine, Beauty needs her sleep too.” He smirked and swirled his bottle. “Really though, I have taxis ordered for all of you, on me, so get home safe and have a bunch of lovely nights.”

The guests mostly shrugged, hugged each other, and thanked Tony. Rhodey was the last to leave, closing the door with a nod back to his friend.

And then Tony was alone.

The couch seemed to fall up to him as he took another swig from his bottle. Living alone had its perks, sure, and it did wonders for his habits. No one to tell him to stop after a few shots. No one to tell him not to fall asleep in his slacks. No one to tell him to go back to bed when he wakes up at 2 am for a snack, or a smoke, or a sob on the balcony.

No one to run to when a blinding streak of light falls from the clouds onto the pavement below.

…….

The rush of adrenaline helped him get down the elevator and out the building without too much stumbling. Looking down at the sidewalk, the world felt tilted, his vision doubled, but he straightened up regardless and pushed forward. When he opened the door finally, he nearly fell by the sheer force of what he saw. Or, rather, what he had to shield his eyes from. The massive object was emitting a burning white light, impossible to look directly toward, and seering the back of Tony’s hand as he slowly staggered toward it.

_How is no one else seeing this,_ he thought. Granted, it was still an absurd hour; hardly anyone would be awake save for early flyers and hopeless addicts. And did this...thing even make a sound when it crashed? The doubts came rushing in as he finally approached the mass. He could be delusional. He could be dead. He could be the only man left in the world. He was alone in his discovery. He was scared. He was scared. He heard a voice.

 

_Do not be afraid._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I haven't actually written a fanfic in a hot minute and haven't written any ironstrange yet so I hope you guys like~  
> I'm gonna try to keep adding on I know this is short but bear with me here lol


End file.
